Ensemble
by Winter Bells
Summary: Oh, kau pria yang nakal. Amat nakal. Sungguh menggoda. Caleb/Reid's Slash. Implisit content.


Disclaimer: Covenant written by J. S. Cardone. Ini adalah cerita fiksi dari seorang penggemar. Tidak ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan materiil, hanya pelampiasan hasrat semata.

Warning: AR—Canon. Plotless. Slash. OOC. Blue scene—implisit.

note1: Ada beberapa _scene_ yang tidak ada di cerita asli. Sadar atau tidak, ada chemistry antara Caleb dan Reid, tapiii tidak diekspos. Saya mencoba membangunnya, meskipun gagal. GAAAH ;_;

enjoy, would ya?

* * *

**Ensemble**

© **Winter bells**

* * *

"Tunggu—" Ia berujar, dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Dengan pandangan yang memudar.

"_Kau seperti anak kecil,"_

Pernahkah kau merasa saat kau menggenggam angin, yang kau dapati hanyalah tangan hampa? Atau saat kau berlari mengejar matahari namun yang kau temui hanyalah bibir pantai.

Ya, itulah yang Reid rasa.

"_Kontrol kekuatanmu."_

Suatu waktu Reid berpikir, bahwa Caleb tak pernah menyukainya. Bahkan untuk ukuran pertemanan.

—karena yang Reid ketahui, Caleb adalah bunga _primrose_ di musim semi. Meski tak tahu artinya, ia menganggapnya seperti itu.

Oh, kau pasti tak peduli. Tapi lihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

Mereka di sini, di sebuah _bar_ malam yang penuh keriaan dan bau tak sedap. Tempat pelarian Ipswich muda dari kejaran _sihir malam_.

"Aku saja yang merasa, atau _bar_ ini memang berhawa panas…" –dan Caleb melepaskan jaket kulitnya sehingga menyisakan kain putih yang menutupi ukiran _seni _di tubuhnya.

Kau.

Ya, kau.

Aku rasa kau tak menyadarinya. Lihat kemari, _sobat_. Kau membuatku tergoda, Oh oh, kau begitu panas. Datanglah padaku dan mari kita lalui malam ini bersama.

Jangan. Jangan pedulikan mereka. Biarkan malam ini menjadi milik kita berdua. Dengan napsu dan noda. Berbaur, menjadi kesatuan yang teratur.

Tapi Caleb tetap tak peduli. Meninggalkan Reid dengan pandangan penuh arti. Kembali merantai perasaan yang menjadi-jadi. Meski hati terus merasakan perih. Tapi ia tetap tak peduli.

Kemudian, semuanya berubah. Mata Reid terasa perih saat mendapati lelaki itu kedatangan tamu.

"Kau masih ingat aku?"

Ya, Sarah namanya. Wanita penggoda, kata Reid. Pelacur, lebih kasarnya.

_Oh, kau wanita nakal. Begitu nakal. Tak tahukah dia sudah ada yang punya?_

Lantas ada tamparan keras di benak Reid. Ia hanya cemburu apabila perhatian pria itu teralih. Dan lagi, Reid bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya pelengkap dari keturunan Ipswich yang tersisa.

Bagaikan pedang yang siap diasah. Seperti matahari di siang hari. Laksana genggaman tali pengikat anjing yang tak kau jaga, yang perlahan terlepas, kemudian mengejar apa yang ada di depannya. Memangsa, membunuh, dan _mati_.

Emosi merantai setiap derap langkah Reid. Menjalar merasuki pikiran. Menguasai _power _yang ada pada dirinya. Bola mata beserta iris dan pupil kemudian ternodai tinta hitam. Mengakar, menjalar menguasai tubuhnya. Meraung.**(1)**

_Hei, kau. Ya kau. Tak sadarkah aku di sini tersakiti?_

Pernahkah kau melihat seorang anak yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh di depan calon orangtua angkatnya? Oh, atau kucing liar yang seketika manja di depan matamu? Berusaha menggoda dan mendapatkan potongan ikan di sela-sela jarimu. Atau merpati yang perlahan jinak di tanganmu? Mematuk biji-bijian di genggamanmu.

Begitulah Reid. ia hanya ingin Caleb tahu, bahwa ia ingin dilirik, sedikit saja. Sama seperti wanita itu. Bahwa tingkahnya yang tak terkontrol selama ini, hanyalah modus untuk memancing perhatian Caleb. Itu saja.

_Apa aku berlebihan, sobat?_

* * *

"Chase Collins. Jadi, itu namanya? Cukup menarik."

Ada batas kecemburuan di hati seseorang. Dan Reid sedang merasakannya. Melihat Caleb memuji Chase, bagaikan irisan nadi di tangannya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Cal. Dia itu jahat." Reid menghasut.

"Kau hanya cemburu, 'kan?" ejek Pogue.

_Uh, kau ingin ditinju, Nyonya?_

Tanpa Reid sadari, kata-katanya itu benar. Chase jahat, anak yang kejam. Menggoda, namun menggigit pada akhirnya.

Ada suatu waktu dimana mereka saling berbagi. Saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Oh, atau hanya Reid saja yang merasa?

Kala itu Caleb menerima tantangan Chase untuk adu cepat di kolam renang. Sebelumnya, di kamar ganti, ada _scene_ yang pasti tak dapat Reid lupakan.

"Resleting ini macet. Sialan!" Reid mencaci. Mengutuk rantai besi yang memuakkan itu.

Ada denyutan kencang. Gejolak yang begitu hebat. Reid tidak merasakan kekosongan. Tidak juga dingin. Maupun panas.

Tapi kehangatan. Dan ransangan.

Caleb datang. Mengulurkan tangan dan menurunkan resleting celana Reid yang macet. Sekilas ada adu pandang yang lewat di antara mata mereka. Reid berusaha mengontrol dirinya, agar tidak tiba-tiba menyerang Caleb dan membuat pria itu terkapar _lemas_.

"Kuharap _benda_ yang di dalam sana tak terangsang." Caleb menggoda. Ada untaian senyum tulus yang jarang sekali Reid lihat. Dan itu benar-benar menenangkan. Tapi Caleb benar, _benda_ itu sekarang terangsang. Mencoba berdiri dan mencari sinyal rangsangan lain.

Namun Reid berusaha tetap tenang. Berusaha mengunci napsu yang mulai mengerang.

…dan ada yang merusak suasana sekarang.

"Ayo, semua sudah menunggu pertunjukkan kita." Chase mencuri waktu untuk berdialog dengan Cal.

Hanya ada balasan senyuman, dan sebuah anggukan. Dan satu hal yang membingungkan. Dan—

—rasa cemburu.

Kau. Kau.

Ya, kau.

Kau adalah pria yang nakal. Oh, sungguh menggoda. Patut untuk dicoba. Namun sayang, kau sulit diterka. Terlalu dewasa. _Maumu apa_?

Ada waktu dimana Caleb membutuhkan seseorang yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Dan Reid mencoba menjadi sosok itu.

"Caleb!" teriak Pogue.

"—hei, sobat! Sadarlah—" Tyler ikut menyahut.

Lalu, tinggal Reid yang tidak bersuara. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas—oh, eh, uh—seolah mencari kata yang tepat. Namun ia tak menemukannya. Ia tak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang pantas ia tunjukkan saat melihat Caleb tak sadarkan diri setelah karam di kolam renang.**(2)** Dan pada akhirnya, mulut itu terkunci. Diam.

—namun ia tahu, harus berbuat apa.

Reid sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa. Dimulai dari secara berkala memompa dada tepat di lokasi jantung Caleb, sampai dengan menggucang tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya… sebuah ciuman. Bukan ciuman secara harfiah, pastinya. Reid memberikan napas buatan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyentuh bibir itu. Ah, derita tak hanya membawa siksa, ternyata.

_Sadarlah. Hei, kau, pria yang menggoda, sadarlah!_

Reid tak kuasa. Ia mencium bibir itu dengan sangat. Sela-sela jemarinya membilas rambut Caleb yang basah. Ada harapan di setiap sentuhan bibir itu.

_Jangan pergi sekarang. Kau belum resmi menjadi milikku._

"U-ukh—"

Ada yang menyaut. Menjawab panggilan hati Reid. Pria itu telah sadar, hidup.

Caleb berusaha mengatur napas namun terhalang akan sesuatu yang menimpa bibirnya.

"Oh, Reid. sudah cukup napas buatannya. Caleb sudah sadar, kau tak mau membuatnya pingsan lagi, bukan?" sahut Pogue.

Reid tersadar dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Menyadari Caleb yang menatap aneh wajahnya.

Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih. Tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada anggukan maupun gelengan. Hanya ada kalimat yang patah.

"Kau… u-ukh…"

—dan sebuah katupan mata. Selamat tidur.

* * *

Kau _yandere_. Dan aku _tsundere_, kau tahu?

Ada saatnya dimana Caleb terbangun, seorang diri, dan menyadari ada yang tidak wajar, dan ia berharap bukan **orang** itu. Bukan anak itu yang sedang mencari masalah.

Dan kali ini Caleb terbangun dengan keringat membasahi tubuh. Meski tubuh itu telah telanjang tanpa penutup, namun tak dapat meredam gejolak _power _yang maha dahsyat.

Ada waktunya Caleb mencemaskan **bocah** itu. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar mencemaskannya. Bukan, bukan karena ia perhatian. Namun hanya dia yang selalu membuat masalah. Ada _power _yang sedang bermain malam ini. Dan membangunkan seluruh anak Ipswich.

"Halo, Pogue. Kau merasakannya?"

Lagi. Ia menjawab panggilan di sana. "Tentu. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Apa mungkin Reid sedang menggunakan kekuatannya?"

Pogue hanya mengiyakan. Karena siapa lagi yang seenaknya menggunakan _kekuatan_ itu.

Oh tidak. Bukan, bukan Reid, pikir Cal. Tapi orang lain. Seorang Ipswich lain, yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, yang tidak dikenal. Sungguh, sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

Seperti yang tertera, ada waktunya Caleb mencemaskannya. Dan—

"H-halo… Reid?" Meski ragu, akhirnya ia menghubungi bocah itu. "Kau sedang apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya gugup. dan ada jeda panjang. Dan ada keheningan. Dan ia menjawab—

—"Apa lagi kalau bukan tidur." Reid berusaha untuk tak peduli. Meski rasa bahagia terajut di hati.

Sadar atau tidak, Caleb tersenyum. Perasaan lega yang sedari tadi terantai, kini bebas. Ia lebih tenang.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Syukurlah. Aku akan menutup telepon—"

"—hei, tunggu. Syukur apa—"

Ada hening yang cukup panjang. Lalu, "—oh, bukan apa-apa. Kembalilah tidur,"

Reid berusaha mengulur waktu, sebernarnya. Tapi ia tahu, Caleb bukan tipe lelaki yang suka berbasa-basi. Hingga saat ia berbicara dan berharap ada balasan di ujung sana, namun—

—yang ia dapati hanyalah suara hampa. Lalu, _tut tut tut_.

* * *

"_Dia salah satu dari kita. Seorang Ipswich. Cal, kita harus berhati-hati. Satu per satu dari kita akan ia musnahkan."_

Ada waktu dimana mereka tidak saling menjaga.

Malam itu, hanya ada Chase dan Reid di sebuah jalan yang kosong.**(3)**

"Jadi, targetmu yang berikutnya adalah aku, huh?"

Chase hanya tersenyum. Lawannya kali ini bukanlah apa-apa. Tak seperti Pogue dan Tyler yang cukup merepotkan waktu lalu. Reid baginya, hanya serangga kecil.

"Aku yakin jika kau mati sekalipun, tidak akan berpengaruh dengan siklus Ipswich, hei serangga kecil." Chase mencela.

Reid berusaha meredam amarah. Chase hanya berusaha untuk membuatnya tak terkontrol, dan kemudian ia mati di depan matanya.

"Targetmu yang sesungguhnya adalah... Caleb."

Senyum setan terajut di bibir Chase. "Ah ya, kau tahu begitu cepat. Wajar saja, kau adalah pengagum rahasianya. Haha." Ada tawa beserta cacian di dalamnya. "Tak kusangka, ada spesies lain dari Ipswich, ya?"

Ada waktunya kau melebihi batas.

Dan Reid mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Hei, serangga, apakah Cal memedulikanmu selama ini? Bukankah kau hanya sampah?"

Kini yang Chase lihat adalah bocah bersurai emas mengkilap yang dinodai tinta hitam di bola matanya. Bersiap untuk menyerang.

Hiat—

Tap.

Tap.

—"Tunggu."

Ada yang datang. Tanpa undangan ataupun panggilan. Menghalangi pandangan Chase dari Reid.

"Oh, sang pangeran telah datang." Chase bertepuk tangan seraya bergelak tawa.

Reid mencoba kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Tersadar dan ada gelengan kecil. "Mundurlah."

"Untuk apa kau datang? Ini pertarunganku." Reid mencoba cuek. "Kau yang mundur."

_Ada yang berteriak di dalam hati. _

"Oh, dan membiarkanmu menjadi korbannya selanjutnya? Cepat, mundurlah!" Kini nada Caleb lebih mengeras.

_Sejak kapan kau peduli, hah? Sejak kapan?_

Reid menggerutu. Ingin mencela, ingin mencaci. Tapi ia lebih memilih menutup mulut. "Sejak kapan... kau peduli?"

Ada jeda. Ada juga hening. Bahkan kau dapat mendengar suara awan berarak.

"Sejak dulu, bodoh! Pergi!" Caleb berbalik arah dan mendorong kuat Reid yang tak siap menerima kejutan ini. Ia jatuh di atas aspal, sedikit merintih.

Lalu Chase menghilang. Muncul di balik tubuh Reid. Menggenggam kayu runcing yang entah kapan ia dapatkan. Mengarahkan tepat ke dada kirinya. Dan—

—ada yang terluka. Oh, bukan Reid. Juga bukan Chase.

Namun Caleb. Tangannya koyak, bolong. Darah mengalir deras, tanpa batas. "Su...sudah kubilang. L-lari..." Ada nada kesakitan di antara kata-kata Caleb barusan. Reid seakan mendengar rintihan kesakitan itu.

"Ah, mari kita akhiri drama picisan ini, _nona-nona_." Chase menyelip.

Lalu, yang Reid saksikan sekarang adalah sebuah pertempuran antara dua anak Ipswich. Bertempur di udara, merayap di atas aspal, berguling di permukaan tanah, dan berakhir di dalam _barn_.

Hingga waktunya tiba. Saat Reid mendapati detik-detik terakhir Caleb untuk bernapas. Karena tak mampu menggulingkan kekuatan Chase. Noda darah, keringat, air mata, memenuhi tubuh Caleb.

Ada saatnya kau mengorbankan diri demi orang yang kau cintai.

Dan Reid mencobanya sekarang. Ia memberikan _power_-nya kepada Caleb.**(4)** Kekuatan yang didapati anak Ipswich saat berusia tujuh belas tahun. Kuas langit kemudian menggoreskan warna putih mengkilat ke arah Caleb. Sel-sel tubuhnya seakan diperbaharui. Bangkit dan siap bertempur lagi.

Namun bocah itu, anak itu,—

—Reid, tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Tidak dingin. Bukan panas. Tidak juga kehangatan.

Tapi, kekosongan. Hampa.

Ada waktunya dimana kau mati demi ia, orang yang kau cintai.

Dan Reid, berusaha menjadi sosok **_itu_**.

* * *

Ada masa dimana Reid tertidur dan terbangun, dan menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah seorang diri. Bangkit dari mimpi buruk ataupun hidup kembali dari mimpi indah.

Tapi ada saat dimana ia bangun dari mimpi buruknya, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia tak sendiri lagi.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Ada yang berdengung. Suara yang tak asing, mengalun lembut namun berkarisma dari balik telinganya. Reid mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kanan dan menemukan sosok lelaki.

"Kenapa—"

"—jangan tanyakan dulu mengapa kau dibawa ke sini. Yang penting kau sudah aman." Caleb menimpali. Setelah memerhatikan ke sekeliling, Reid sadar dinding-dinding putih beserta aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat ini milik rumah sakit.

Ada tatapan lama di antara mata-mata mereka. Namun Reid mengalihkan pandangan. Kemudian mengingat memori yang hilang.

"Aku ingat, aku memberikanmu kekuatanku. Dan kau menjadi tak terkalahkan malam itu—auch!" Ada sensasi sakit luar biasa yang berdenyut di kepala Reid.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bertingkah dulu." Caleb menasehati. Wajahnya terlihat kusam.

Reid memerhatikan sejenak. "Kau terlihat murung. Kenapa? Tidak suka aku sudah siuman?"

Caleb tertawa kecil, namun aura dinginnya masih terjaga. "Tidak. Aku masih merasa bersalah—oh, abaikan."

Ada hening yang panjang. Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan, _apa yang membuatmu merasa bersalah?_

"Katakan sekarang. Apa itu..."

Ada sunggingan di bibir Cal. "Kau tak perlu tau. Sekarang istirahatlah."

_Ia mengalami disfungsi di beberapa otot tubuhnya. Terutama di area intim. Tidak permanen, namun perlu terapi khusus untuk menyembuhkannya dan itu memerlukan waktu yang tak singkat._

Reid berhasil mengembalikan ingatannya yang lalu. "Aku pernah mendengar, meski samar-samar, dokter mengatakan kalau—"

Ada yang menghentikan bibirnya untuk berucap. "—shuut. Kau percaya apa kata dokter? Mereka itu hanyalah sekumpulan orang yang sok tau." Caleb membantah.

"Tapi—"

"—Huh, kau berkeras kepala. Mau dibuktikan?" Caleb memancing. Reid tak mengerti.

**_Dor!_**

Ada tangan yang merayap di balik selimut. Menjalar menuruni tubuh Reid, hingga sampai di selangkangan. Menggapai benda di tengahnya. Mengelusnya pelan. Memancing rangsangan.

"Bagaimana? Tidak mengalami disfungsi, kan?" Caleb menggoda.

"Teruskan..." pinta Reid.

"Hei hei hei, bersabarlah. Bahkan ia belum sembuh total." Seorang pria berjubah putih lengkap dengan stetoskop yang melingkar di lehernya muncul di balik pintu.

_Dasar pengganggu. _

"Aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangan kesehatannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu di luar." Caleb mengedipkan mata. Berjalan perlahan menuju pintu lalu... melambai. Reid menganggap itu sebuah sinyal positif.

"Bodoh. Selama ini aku peduli padamu, bocah." gerutu Cal setelah pintu kamar pasien tertutup sempurna. Dua detik, tiga detik kemudian, ada senyuman. Terukir indah di wajah Cal. "Kau bodoh."

Ada waktunya dimana kita harus bersabar sampai orang yang kita cintai datang dengan sendirinya. Membawa rasa yang sama.

Dan Reid, berhasil.

.

.

_"Ah, dia kekasih yang sangat perhatian. Selalu menemanimu untuk melakukan terapi. Sungguh, beruntungnya dirimu."_

* * *

**Epilog.**

* * *

Oh, kau pria yang nakal. Sungguh menggoda. Patut untuk dicoba. Rasanya pasti menggugah.

Kau tau, ada masa saat kau bangun dari mimpi dan menyadari sosok di sampingmu hanyalah guling atau bantal ataupun selular yang mati.

Tapi, ada masa juga, dimana kau mendapati orang yang kau cintai menjadi sosok itu.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Reid bertanya. Pria itu berkeringat dingin. Membasahi dada telanjangnya. Menyiratkan aroma maskulin di tubuhnya. Mubazir, sehingga Reid menjilati permukaan dada bidang tersebut. Sekalian, ia menikmati titik intim di dada itu. Ia laksana bayi yang sedang minum dari dodot. Namun yang kau rasakan bukan susu putih yang hangat, tetapi air bening yang terasa asin dan kecut—dan rambut-rambut halus yang menggelitik lidahmu. Tapi Reid sangat menikmatinya.

Kenyal dan lembut dan sangat merangsang. Dan Caleb hanya mampu diam dan mengerang.

"Hei, jangan terbang dulu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Reid berbisik lalu memeluk Caleb. Meleburkan kedua peluh mereka menjadi satu. Bahkan menurut Reid, aroma keringat yang menguap dari tubuh Cal mampu mengalahkan aroma parfum melati ataupun zaitun.

"Aku hanya takut, saat terbangun dari tidur aku tak menemukanmu. Dan mengetahui ada anak Ipswich lain yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Dan—"

"—cukup. Tidak ada Ipswich lain." Reid mencium bibir merah itu. Mengulumnya sebentar. Merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta. "Dan lagi, aku tak akan pergi."

Caleb mendengus. Tidak marah, tidak juga kesal. Tapi ia hanya merasa lega. Aneh memang, tapi inilah ia. "Kalau begitu, jangan bertingkah bodoh lagi."

Dan malam itu yang terdengar bukan hanya suara hujan yang turun dengan deras. Namun juga rintihan kesakitan beserta kenikmatan yang menggema dari balik kamar Caleb.

_Oh, kau memang pria yang menggoda_

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

note2: Niatnya cuma mau bikin drabble yang kurang dari seribu kata. Kenapa jadi gini... /pasrah

note3: Kemampuan nulis saya dikit sih, makanya abal. Terus ini berusaha bangkit dari writer's block.

note4: Iya iya, saya tau saya amat maksa ama ini pair. Tapi apa daya, kecintaan saya akan pair ini dan simpati kepada Reid yang begitu besar sehingga... ya beginilah /apa

note5: Iya. iya. IYA. INI OOC, SAYA TAU. IYA, IYA KAMU BENER. CUKUP. ;_; /hebohsendiri

catatan kaki:

(1): Jadi, sewaktu Caleb dan Sarah menari bersama di bar, Reid tiba-tiba tak mampu mengontrol kekuatannya dan diluar kendali.

(2): Benar, Caleb hilang kesadaran. Saat dibawa ke tepi kolam, ia terbangun. Tapi saya rasa ada yang menolongnya dan memberikan napas buatan. Ya langsung saja menunjuk Reid /nyengir /dibapuk

(3): Sebenernya _scene _asli adalah, Chase dan Pogue yang bertarung sesaat di jalan raya.

(4): Ayah Caleb yang memberikan kekuatannya kepada Caleb.

note6: d-dadah? s-sampai jumpa pada kesempatan (...) yang lainnya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. :"


End file.
